Let's Marvin Gaye & Get It On
by XlXJasminXlX
Summary: It's a 50's styled party night for the residents of Storybrooke and Emma along with Regina are going to let everyone know of their love but just how are they going to do that?


**_A/N: So i was in class when my friend showed me this song by Charlie Puth and kind of, may have fell in love with the song and figured to me a one shot until I can get a hold of the papers for the next two chapters of Love Emergency, my manager thought it would be funny to hide them from me, but no worries! I'm going to try and get them today so I can upload them I''ve been working hard on these two chapters and well put a lot of emotion into them. Enjoy this! And hopefully I can get those papers._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Nothing of OUAT is mine sadly._**

* * *

Emma smiled as she sat at the piano she sported a full black tuxedo, black dress shoes, and a black tie, along with a fedora over her long flowing blonde hair. The town had decided on a 50's themed anniversary for the birthday of Storybrooke and well Emma had decided to play the same song she had played back when she had actually gone to one of her homecoming's. And it was also a coming out song, Regina would be singing with her, they had been practicing for the longest, hours on end, day after day. The moment had finally came "Hey," the mic squeaked for a second causing her to back off but nonetheless with a smile "well I have to mention this song is going to be a surprise but I hope everyone likes it." The blonde saviour cleared her throat humming then began, a spotlight merely on her for the moment as she started playing the piano she noticed Snow and Charming already swaying, Ruby and Belle swayed in each other's arms, and Grace in Henry's arms. The only one's who knew the purpose of this song was her son, Ruby, and Belle, and well of course Regina.

 _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

 _You got the healing that I want_

 _Just like they say it in the song_

 _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

 _We got this king size to ourselves_

 _Don't have to share with no one else_

 _Don't keep your secrets to yourself_

 _It's kama Sutra show and tell_

 _Woah_

 _There's loving in your eyes_

 _That pulls me closer_

 _Ooh pulls me closer_

 _It's so subtle_

 _It's so subtle_

 _I'm in trouble_

 _I'm in trouble_

 _But I'd love to be in trouble with you_

Emma grinned staring into the crowd of Storybrooke everyone was in a groove, dancing, enjoying themselves, and letting go. She just hoped the song got to what she wanted, the blonde continued playing as she stood still playing the piano, swaying with the music and began singing again into the mic.

 _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

 _You got the healing that I want_

 _Just like they say it in the song_

 _Until dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

 _You got to give it up to me_

 _I'm screaming mercy, mercy please_

Emma's voice raised a couple high octaves in order to hit the note she wanted which had riled up Storybrooke some more. She was in her own world now her eyesight had adjusted to the partial darkness on the other side and noticed Regina standing in front of the 55HS II microphone and positioned herself for her spotlight.

 _Just like they say it in the song_

 _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

Regina smiled her red lipstick matching her 50's cocktail red dress as she swayed the spotlight fully on her as she sway her hips to the piano. This was one of the biggest risks she had taken in her lifetime and whether it ruined the progress she made with Emma's parents she didn't care. The former Evil Queen had finally gotten her happy ending even though it was ironic as ever but she couldn't deny Emma when the Savior had unknowingly swooped her off her feet, literally speaking, but she more that okay with it. Regina was more than great with it because she finally had her own little family, broken, but still a perfect family neither of them were perfect at all.

 _And when you leave me alone_

 _I'm like a stray without a bone_

 _I'm like a dog without a bone_

 _I just want you for my own_

 _I got to have you babe_

 _Woah_

 _There's loving in your eyes_

 _That pulls me closer_

 _Oooh it pulls me closer_

 _It's so subtle_

 _It's so subtle_

 _I'm in trouble_

 _I'm in trouble_

 _But I'd rather be in trouble with you_

The room had fully gone quiet but neither Regina nor Emma cared they were now face to face, eye to eye, lost in their own little world as Emma played and they began to sing with each other. Not caring for the fact the room had gone completely quiet besides Ruby and Belle dancing and singing, and Henry along with Grace dancing and cheering both mother's to continue.

 _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

 _Oooh, baby I got that healing that you want, yeah_

 _Like they said it in the song_

 _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

Emma left the piano standing in front of Regina, they had been together for three months now and in secret for the fact that Regina had not been fully ready and Emma didn't want her parents to interfere. Now, now they had been ready at the beginning of the song both of their fears gave them an adrenaline rush though once they both had begun to sing it disappeared.

 _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

 _You got the healing that I want_

 _Just like they say it in the song_

 _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on, babe_

 _You got to give it up to me_

 _I'm screaming mercy, mercy please_

 _Just like they say it in the song_

 _Until dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

 _Just like they say it in the song_

 _Until dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

The song came to an end as she cupped Regina's cheek and went in for a kiss, a passionate kiss, that Regina more than happily returned. The room fell silent except for Snow "About damn time Emma Swan!" Was all they heard as both of them giggled smiling more into the kiss, the town cheered them on, not for the kissing, but for the fact both had finally gotten a happy ending. Snow turned to her husband with a more than pleasing smile "You owe me $50 I told you they would get together before Valentine's."

"I love you Emma Swan." Regina smiled as she rested her forehead against the blonde as the other woman's smile just continued to grow as if she had won the best wish in the world. "And I you my lady, I love you with all that I have, and everything that I am."


End file.
